


Envy

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants Sam to be like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

It’s the way he curls his finger into his hair, rich brown curled around winter’s index finger. Sam drags color into the scene. Sam’s the flush of color to the canvas of absence, forcing life into something that has announced itself as barren and despondent. Sam’s this sort of heat that can’t be smothered no matter how many times their lips meet, how many times he devours the words that are nothing but premature sounds in his throat, how many times he digs his fingers into his skin and forces frost to breed, how many times he selfishly anticipates this thing of light to fall into a pitch, black cave. 

He wants Sam to be like him.

Broken.

Ugly.

Useless.

Forgotten.

Miserable.

Hollowed. 

It’s the way he curls his finger into Sam’s hair. The way the snow doesn’t suck the color out of Sam’s being, but push it up to his cheeks. No matter how heavy the burden is or how deep he pushes his fingers in, Sam stands apart from him. He is no twin. No mirrored image. No true parallel. There is nothing he can feed upon, nothing he can latch onto his back and suck on like a leech. He remains ethereal even when he’s broken, breathless even when downtrodden and Sam’s more of his once worn crown than he ever was when it once sat on his lofty head. Sam is a humanoid form of Phosphorus, disgustingly bright against the appalling nature of all thing around him. 

It’s only when Sam resists him, defiant and rigid to his beliefs, does color greet him. It, too, curls its finger into his hair, his skin, his eye socket, the inside of his mouth and tears at it. Pale skin replaced with lacerations and open pockets of blood and muscles. There Sam brings him color and brings him light, and what a lie to say envy is painted green. 

It’s painted red.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
